Juste avant de mourir, t'embrasser encore mille fois
by Shoku Uki
Summary: L'histoire secrète de deux frères tombés amoureux... Notre histoire. À lui et moi... Qui me revient en mémoire par bribes avant de le quitter pour toujours. J'aurais tellement voulu t'aimer plus longtemps, te le dire plus souvent... Mais voilà, ici, dans ma cellule, il ne me reste que des souvenirs... PoV Ace


**Hello !**

**D'abord, je tiens à offrir cette fic particulièrement à celles qui ont été lire mon OS de Harry Potter. Comme promis, voici un PoV de One Piece. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**C'est ma première fic de Ace et Luffy ! Comme certaines savent, je déteste attendre mon épisode comme une junkie en manque à chaque semaine. Alors je n'écoute pas de manga pendant looooongtemps. Comme ça, quand j'ai une rage folle d'écouter One piece, de rire, de pleurer et de m'énerver pour rien (après Usopp), j'ai tous pleins d'épisodes qui n'attendent que moi ! :D Je peux en écouter une trentaine en une journée et ça me calme pour un temps ^^ Tout ca pour dire : J'ai ENFIN (!) vu Ace mourir ! (L'inconvénient dans ma technique, c'est qu'on me spoil…) Et j'ai ENFIN atteint le ''deux ans plus tard'' ! Mais je me suis arrêtée tout de suite en voyant qu'il restait moins de cent épisodes avant la fin ! **

**Voilà donc pour l'épisode de ma vie qui explique pourquoi je suis tellement en retard sur les infos. :D**

**Je remercie ma bêta, toujours aussi sympa ^^**

**Et je vous laisse (enfin !) lire cet OS.**

**Si vous avez sauté l'épisode de ma vie pour lire direct le chapitre, tant mieux pour vous, c'est pas super intéressant de toute façon ^^**

* * *

**Juste avant de mourir, t'embrasser encore mille fois.**

_L'ombre de moi. Celui que j'ai créé, en quelque__sorte… Je lui ai ouvert un chemin. Peu reluisant, je l'admets. Mais un chemin vers la liberté. Mon chemin. Il l'a suivit. Le suit encore. Se rapproche de moi. Tout près. Non… prend un autre chemin, je t'en prie. Pars. Cours ! Fuis ! Tu ne dois pas me suivre jusqu'ici. Il n'y a rien au bout de ce chemin, prend-en un autre. S'il te plait… Il n'y a rien pour toi ici. Je le sais, j'y suis, et crois moi, il n'y a rien. Le noir. La peur et les pleurs… Tellement de cris… Fait ton propre chemin, je t'en pris, cesse de courir derrière moi, car bientôt, tu me rattraperas, et tu tomberas avec moi… Cesse de courir vers moi… Laisse tomber cette route d'arrogance et de témérité. Deviens quelqu'un, alors que moi, moi je deviendrai un souvenir… Deviens quelqu'un de fort et de brave… Deviens quelqu'un, Luffy… Mais ne deviens pas moi… Car tout est déjà terminé pour moi… Deviens… deviens…_

- AAAAAACCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

- Mugiwara, arrête de crier comme ça ! Quelqu'un va nous entendre !

- Oui oui, il a raison, il faut arrêter de crier comme ça !

- AAAAAAACCCC… Aïe ! Buggy ! T'es encore là, vieux ? Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

- Si tu continues de crier comme ça, on va t'entendre !

- C'est bien ce que je veux ! Sinon, comment je vais trouver Ace ? AAAAAAA…

- SHHHHHH !

Luffy fait quelques acrobaties ridicules pour se débarrasser du bâillon de cire de M.3.

- MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? hurle-t-il en l'arrachant finalement. Je veux trouver Ace !

_Tu sais, Luffy, je t'entends. Tout ce temps, au plus profond de la prison, depuis que tu y es entré… J'entends ta voix qui hurle et j'ai peur pour toi. Et si on te tue ? Je veux que tu partes. J'assume mes choix. Je les assume tous. J'assume aussi que je vais mourir. Mais pars. Je veux que tu vives la vie que je ne vivrai pas… Oh Luffy…_

- AAAAAACCCCCCEEEEEEE !

_Et si tu arrivais maintenant, dans ma cellule, avec la clé ? Nous sortirions ensemble, et plus jamais je ne te laisserai. Luffy… Je… Tu te souviens, quand nous étions enfant ? Tout ce qu'on a découvert ensemble… tellement de choses… Je m'en veux parfois. Je t'ai causé beaucoup d'ennuis avec le vieux. Je n'ai pas toujours été très tendre avec toi… Mais c'est ce qui t'a rendu fort aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Pas toujours été tendre… Pas toujours, certes, mais quand je l'ai été… Pourquoi je repense à cela maintenant ? Je te conduis à ta mort. En me laissant capturer bêtement, je savais que tu viendrais. Je n'ai jamais voulu, mais je savais… Le lien qui nous uni est plus fort que tout, non ? Et pas seulement à cause de cette bouteille de saké… _

- OÙ ES TU AAAAAACCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE ?

_Mes yeux se ferment, je n'ai plus beaucoup de force… Je… Je veux continuer d'entendre ta voix, mais je suis si faible… Luffy, si tu débarquais maintenant… Je serais tellement heureux de te voir… Chaque fois qu'on se voit, on est heureux. Mais cette fois-ci… J'aimerais tellement te voir une dernière fois avant de mourir. Te dire à quel point je t'aime… À quel point je suis désolé aussi… C'est drôle de penser que cette fois, où tu me manques particulièrement, cette unique fois, maintenant, si tu arrives jusqu'à moi… je ne pourrai pas te faire l'amour. Enfin oui, une fois dehors, peut-être bien… Mais quand on se voit on se retrouve nu dans les cinq minutes n'est-ce pas ? C'est amusant de se demander s'il est possible de sortir d'ici en moins de cinq minutes… Luffy… rentre chez toi… Retourne sur ton bateau et va explorer le nouveau monde, je suis du passé… Je m'épuise, je m'éteins… Luffy…_

- ACE ! T'aurais pu répondre au moins !

J'ouvre péniblement mes paupières lourdes. Ces fichues menottes m'affaiblissent tellement ! Et je te vois !

- Qu… quoi ? Luffy ? Mais… comment tu es… arrivé ici ?

- On s'en fiche ! L'important, c'est que je suis là !

Un sourire qui s'étale sur la moitié inférieure de son visage appuie ses paroles. C'est vrai. Au fond, on s'en fiche de comment il est arrivé là ! Ce sourire me réchauffe tellement le cœur. Je ne croyais ne plus jamais te revoir. Une bouffée d'espoir monte en moi en voyant mon petit frère, droit et fier, une clé à la main. Quoi ? Il a la clé en plus ? Vraiment, il ne cessera jamais de m'étonner, il saura devenir un grand pirate si on réussit à s'en sortir. Mais pour le moment…

- Luffy, on doit se dépêcher, ils seront là dans vingt minutes ! Luffy ? Luffy… Tu m'écoutes ?

- Non.

- Luffy !

- Y a pas de presse ! Tu sais que tu me donnes tout plein d'idées, attaché comme ça ?

L'exaspération d'Ace fait sourire Luffy.

- Alors, je te laisse attaché pour nos retrouvailles ?

- On doit sortir Luffy !

- Après !

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais ?

Mon jeune frère s'approche de moi, enchainé comme un esclave, et il s'accroupit face à moi. Il dépose un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres. Je n'y réponds pas. Il ne comprend pas l'urgence de la situation ? Qu'il risque de mourir avec moi ? Il se recule en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué devant mon inaction.

- Quoi ? T'es pas content d'me voir ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais…

- Alors embrasse-moi !

- On ne peut pas attendre d'être dehors ?

- Huuumm… non.

Luffy se penche de nouveau, tout sourire, mais encore une fois, je ne bouge pas. Je me fait violence, j'ai tellement envie de lui… Ses lèvres, ses doigts, son cœur, sa voix… Mais je l'aime tellement, on ne peut pas risquer une seule seconde ! Les gardes viendront bientôt! Il me fait une moue d'enfant gâté, se penche à mon oreille et y laisse tomber quelques mots d'une voix sensuelle. Il me rend fou. Il le sait. Il fait exprès…

- Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui m'as appris à être aussi impatient… Tu te souviens… les première fois… dans la cabane…?

Comment l'oublier ? J'ai été tellement peu délicat au début ! Certain qu'il ne comprenait pas, en colère de mon attirance pour lui, et de l'admiration qu'il me portait. Il rendait mon cœur si léger déjà enfants… Et je m'en voulais d'être faible à chaque fois et de céder à mon désir pour lui. Je voulais avoir sa vie facile. Je voulais qu'il ne revienne pas le lendemain me demander de recommencer. Et quand il venait… Il était si jeune...

Il a raison ! Où est passé ma passion habituelle ? Mon goût du risque ? Ce sourire qu'il m'a apprit à porter…

- Moins tu résistes, plus on a de temps ! chantonne Luffy à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

- Très bien... Détache-moi et je vais te montrer à quel point tu m'as manqué.

Je parle d'une voix ennuyée, très peu convaincante… Mais au fond de moi, Luffy m'a eu… Et je me sens bouillir d'envie à l'idée de la suite. Mon frère me détache, septique. Il prend son temps et glisse doucement ses mains le long de mes bras, se délectant de chaque centimètre de peau. Ma peau… a-t-elle déjà été si froide ? Non, bien sûr. C'est la faute de ces fichues menottes… Mais il sait, on le sait tous les deux qu'une fois retirées, ma peau sera des plus brulantes.

Chaque centimètre parcouru par les mains de Luffy vers les miennes provoque sur mon corps des frissons exquis. Cette désinvolture que j'ai feinte quelques secondes plus tôt… Mon visage n'arrive plus à rester impassible. Je supplie le plus jeune du regard, approche doucement mon visage du sien. Il est là. Tout près… Il est assis sur mes cuisses. Il est là… Et moi, je ne pense qu'à fuir ? Vraiment ?

- Luffy…

Mes lèvres rejoignent avidement celles de mon sauveur. Je veux plus. Plus que sa bouche. Je l'aime. Je l'ai toujours aimé. Un bruit métallique retentit comme un coup de tonnerre dans la pièce. Les menottes s'ouvrent, libèrent mes poignets. Un son infime, marquant la liberté. Un son que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre avant mon exécution. Un son… Mais on s'en fiche bien de ce foutu son !

Des flammes jaillissent dans toute la pièce et dansent de joie, léchant les murs sombres. Elles sont enfin libres. Mais je m'en fou. De mes mains, j'arrache Luffy à la contemplation du soleil qui nous entoure et le projette au sol, le suivant dans sa cascade, pour atterrir étendu de tout mon long sur lui. Nos lèvres ne se quittent plus. Un ballet de langues se danse entre nos bouches enflammées. Je parcours déjà son corps de mes mains, caresse avec envie et sensualité ses flancs et son torse déjà découverts.

- Humm… ça, c'est le Ace que je connais…

- Tais-toi, imbécile, on va t'entendre…

- Rien à foutre ! Tu crois qu'on ne verra pas ton feu de joie ?

Je ne peux répliquer, les mains de Luffy se saisissent déjà de ma nuque pour m'attirer à lui et unir de nouveau nos lèvres dans une étreinte passionnée. Le crépitement qui nous encercle semble créer un mur, un cocon bien à eux. Personne ne peut plus y entrer. Je retire avec impatience le chandail de mon jeune frère, puis son short. Mes propres vêtements tombent au sol sous les doigts tremblants de désir de l'insupportable gamin que j'aime tant. Nos torses se rejoignent, s'emboîtent parfaitement, et nos mains se font de plus en plus vagabondes. Je sens un désir insoutenable monter en moi, un puissant besoin de me sentir vivant, de sentir que ce qui m'arrive est bien réel. Je veux sentir tout ce qui m'est permit de ressentir en ce monde, tout ce que je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'apprécier.

- Ace, murmure Luffy entre deux baisers fiévreux.

Les flammes qui nous entourent lèchent le plafond, puis l'engloutissent. Nous sommes dans une cage de feu. Mais sommes-nous vraiment prisonniers ? Non, c'est une cage spéciale qui ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur, et seulement moi en ai la clé. Des mains caressent mes fesses. Je lance un regard moqueur à mon frère.

- Pas aujourd'hui, Luffy !

Mais quelque chose ne va pas. Luffy ne cherche pas à prendre le dessus, il s'accroche, son visage se tord de douleur, balayant le désir.

- Ace… Ça brule…

Je réalise alors que tout mon corps est en feu, je fais disparaitre les flammes qui ont été trop longtemps contenues. J'embrasse le visage de mon frère avec tendresse pour me faire pardonner ce débordement, mais sa douleur semble encore empirer. Et quelque chose d'étrange colle à mon ventre… Je me redresse doucement et regarde entre nos deux corps avec horreur. Mon petit frère a… fondu. Une substance gluante et collante à la fois s'accroche à mon torse, de la couleur de la chair de Luffy… Et le sang commence à se répandre partout alors que le noir nous enveloppe…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! ! !

_Quoi ? Je regarde autour de moi. Aucune trace de brulure sur les murs, aucune trace de Luffy, les menottes toujours aux poignets… Un rêve… Ou un cauchemar ! Pourquoi espérer encore ? Qu'il parte ! Luffy, vas-t-en ! Je… J'ai peur Luffy… Je ne veux pas que tu reçoives ma sentence à ma place. Je ne veux pas qu'il ne t'arrive malheur… Oh… Luffy…_

_Je me sens délirer. Tout confondre… je me sens si faible… Peut-être… que je pourrais dormir un peu. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne me chercher. Quelqu'un… Des gardes, ou… _

- AAAAAAAAAACCCCCEEEEEEEEEEE ! ! !

Quelle voix aigue insupportable ! Un petit gamin aussi stupide que son chapeau. Et pourtant, il me suit encore. Après toutes les vacheries que je lui ai faites. Après que Sabo et moi l'ayons blessé au corps et à l'âme. Et pourtant… Quand il se retrouve en danger, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le sauver. Même s'il est notre frère, sa place n'est pas ici, dans la jungle, avec les cœurs blessés. Il est beaucoup trop heureux de vivre, il sourit toujours, rit… Même quand c'est lui le dindon de la face.

Il doit cesser d'être aussi heureux. Ça me fait mal à chaque fois. J'aimerais que ma vie soit simple comme la sienne, mais…

- AAAAAACCCEEEEE ! ! T'es là ? Je t'ai vu, arrête de te cacher ! Viens, vite !

Je sors du buisson tranquillement, sans rien dire, et je monte dans l'arbre. Je ne veux pas lui faire plaisir, je veux juste qu'il se taise. Je l'entends rire. Laisse-moi deviner… encore une blague ? C'est quoi cette fois-ci ? Un sceau d'eau en plein visage ?

Arrivé à notre cabane en haut de l'arbre, je repère la bestiole. Horriblement laide, un mélange de verre de terre et d'araignée. Va savoir où il a trouvé ça… La bestiole est juste au-dessus de ma tête, attachée à un fil par la queue. Aucune subtilité. Luffy se tient au centre de la cabane et se retient à grandes peines pour ne pas pouffer de rire.

- Luffy ! Devine ce que je cache derrière mon dos ! que je lui lance avec un air totalement joyeux.

- Quoi ?

Mon petit frère s'avance vers moi, oubliant son insecte répugnant… Et lâche la corde. Je recule d'un pas juste à temps et la bestiole atterrit en plein dans le visage de Luffy. Je ris, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je ris. Mais pas de lui, hurlant et gesticulant. Non, je ris parce que je suis heureux. Il n'y a que lui pour me faire sentir comme ça.

- ACE ! Aide-moi ! ELLE VA ME MANGER ! !

Je lui retire la bestiole en riant, il me regarde un instant, partagé entre les larmes et les insultes… Et il éclate de rire à son tour.

- Luffy… T'es idiot !

- Mais non ! C'est toi l'idiot !

À cet instant, je m'approche, tout près de lui, et je le prends dans mes bras. Il ne sait pas comment réagir, je le vois bien. Mais son trouble ne dure pas et il me rend mon étreinte. J'en ai besoin de cette joie de vivre, Luffy… Merci.

- Je suis bien avec toi Ace…

Je ne réponds rien, son regard s'accroche au mien. J'ai… une envie étrange. Je veux le remercier d'être ce qu'il est. Je veux qu'il sache que… que…

J'incline doucement la tête vers lui, il ne bouge pas. Mes lèvres effleurent sa joue avec tendresse, puis glissent jusqu'à sa bouche. Je ne crois pas déjà avoir été si doux avec lui. Même quand il pleurait. Même quand il m'a rendu cette liberté d'être heureux. Mes lèvres s'approchent des siennes, je suis prêt à me reculer à tout instant. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher avec mon frère pour une envie stupide…

Ce sont ses lèvres qui joignent les miennes. Je reste interdit un instant. L'aurais-je vraiment fait ? Probablement, mais je m'attendais à recevoir des coups en retour, des insultes, mais pas… ça. Les lèvres de mon petit frère sont maladroites, mais je m'y perds avec délice. Quelqu'un m'aime. M'apprécie, me respecte pour autre chose que ma force ou la peur que j'inspire ! Et m'embrasse… Ses mains s'accrochant à ma taille, sa langue décidant de participer au baiser. Je le serre contre moi. J'ai tant besoin de sa lumière…

_Rêver de son premier baiser. Un rêve, ou un souvenir. Est-ce que je dors ? Ou alors peut-être que je suis déjà mort ? Si c'est ça mourir et revoir le film de sa vie, ce n'est pas si mal… Tout s'embrouille, les couleurs se fondent les unes aux autres, je vois des sourires, des pleurs… Le temps avance, les saisons passent, puis, tout s'arrête. Je suis dans la cabane dans l'arbre. Je pleure. Sabo est mort. Luffy et moi avons vu la mort de près… Je vois l'image de moi. Et je pleure dans le noir. C'est la nuit. Il fait froid…_

- AAAAAACCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEE !

Je me tais, je mords ma main, je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve ici, pas comme ça. Je l'entends grimper dans l'arbre. Non, descend ! S'il te plait ! Une cachette, vite ! Mais il est trop tard. Luffy est dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il est là. Je le sais, je l'ai entendu s'arrêter. J'essais de reprendre mon souffle mais mes épaules tressautent et me trahissent. Il s'approche.

- Ace… ? Ça va ?

Je ne réponds pas, une boule me noue la gorge. Sabo est mort depuis longtemps déjà, cinq ans… Luffy et moi sommes passés à autre chose, nous avons repris l'entrainement… Mais… Parfois, quand il fait noir et froid…

Luffy s'approche doucement de moi et s'agenouille dans mon dos. Il ne comprend pas que je veux être seul ? Je vais le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse et ensuite je le lancerai en bas de l'arbre ! Qu'il dégage ! Qu'il… Des bras minces enserrent mes épaules avec douceur. Un souffle chaud effleure mon épaule alors que Luffy enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je cesse de sangloter à ce contact. Il est si chaud. Tellement réconfortant… Et…

- Moi aussi il me manque.

- Luffy…

- Je vais devenir plus fort Ace. Et je vais te protéger.

- Dis pas de conneries, t'es qu'un boulet, tu ne pourrais protéger personne…

Je ne veux pas le blesser. Au contraire. Je parle doucement, j'essais de montrer que tout va bien, que je me sens comme d'habitude… Mais il reste accroché à moi, ne répond rien, me serre plus fort. Non, il sait que ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Ça ne le sera plus jamais… Pas ce comme d'habitude là, du moins… Ce comme d'habitude d'il y a cinq ans… Auquel je n'arrive pas à dire adieu.

- C'est au grand-frère de protéger le plus jeune, Luffy…

Il remonte lentement sa main le long de mon torse jusqu'à mon visage. Il me fait délicatement tourner la tête vers lui, sur le côté, et il m'embrasse. Je me laisse tenter par ses lèvres et je réponds au baiser. Je me retourne vers lui, le prend dans mes bras, le serre contre moi.

Sabo ne savait pas. Pour ça. Pour moi et Luffy. On ne s'embrasse pas souvent, seulement quand on en a envie… Dans les moments difficiles, ou ceux où on est simplement bien… J'aime Luffy, de tout mon cœur. Sabo aussi, mais différemment. Sabo, c'était mon ami, mon frère, une autre partie de moi-même… Luffy, c'est mon enfant, et celui qui me montre à vivre à la fois. Il est mon frère, l'ombre de moi qui me dépassera un jour… Il est comme moi, sans mes défauts, et je l'aime plus encore… Je crois que j'ai envie de lui… Comme un complément à ce que je suis. Comme un garçon dont je suis amoureux… Il n'est pas une autre partie de moi, il est la partie qui me complète.

Une ultime larme roule sur ma joue et meurt sur celle de Luffy. Je l'embrasse toujours. Avec une passion croissante. Comme rarement je lui ai témoignée. Je l'embrasse pour lui montrer à quel point j'ai besoin de lui, à quel point je…

Il gémit contre mes lèvres. Peut-être que je lui fais mal, ou peur. Je m'arrête et échange un regard avec lui. Fiévreux. Nos joues sont rosies dans la pénombre, les frissons glacés ont quittés nos peaux, nos lèvres sont gonflées et humides. Et je vois dans le regard de mon petit frère que cette passion, il en meurt autant que moi. Il en vit, il se consume de l'intérieur… Oh… Luffy… J'aurais tellement voulu être quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai vécu dans l'horreur du monde, je t'ai volé ton premier baiser, je ne veux pas te prendre cet amour aussi… Tu peux aimer tellement mieux que moi, Luffy…

- On devrait… Dormir…

Je ne pense pas ce que je dis, mais je n'ose dire ce que je pense. Je… J'ai envie… Il est trop jeune pour ça, je ne peux pas… À mon frère… Qui mérite tellement mieux… Qu'une première fois… avec moi…

- J'ai pas envie.

Toujours aussi simple, aussi direct. Aussi chiant. Aussi immature. Il ne comprend pas que c'est dans son intérêt de… Ses lèvres ! Contre les miennes ! Dévorantes, affamées, déterminées… Amoureuses ?

Je me laisse doucement tomber vers l'arrière, entrainant Luffy avec moi pour qu'il soit couché sur moi. J'ai honte de ce que je vais faire. Je suis tellement, horriblement égoïste et sale. Sale dans mon honneur, du moins le peu que j'ai. Dans mes désirs, dans mes idées…

Couché sur moi, ainsi… Ce n'est pas innocent. Il sent évidemment la bosse dure qui ne devrait pas être là. Il n'a que douze ans, j'en ai quinze. Il ne doit même pas savoir ce que c'est… Il… Il… Il ondule son bassin contre moi… Et je sens quelque chose se gonfler chez lui aussi. Il est sans doute déjà trop tard pour reculer, mais…

- Luffy… On devrait… On devrait pas… faire ça…

Qu'il cesse de m'embrasser comme ça ! J'en perds la tête…

- Pourquoi ?

Il s'arrête soudainement et me regarde. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… C'est une bonne question ! Il a ce don d'être tellement énervant !

- PFAHAHAHA ! Tu devrais voir ta tête Ace !

- …

- Tu dis toujours non aux trucs intéressants…

La moue de Luffy est aussi mignonne que ridicule. Il a l'air triste. Il est tellement… insupportable ! Truc intéressant hein ! C'est bien plus que ça ! Il ne peut pas parler de son corps comme ça… Il… frotte son érection contre la mienne et c'est franchement déconcentrant !

- Tu peux arrêter de gigoter comme ça ?! J'arrive pas à penser !

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- Comment t'es au courant de… de ça hein ? je lui demande, sur l'offensive.

- Les hommes de Dadan, ils en ont parlés !

- HEIN ? Enlève ce sourire de ton visage ! Ils ont parlé de sexe devant toi ?

- Bah ouais… En fait, je les ai surprit… Et je les ai menacés de le dire à Dadan s'ils ne continuaient pas ! Hihi !

J'ai les yeux ronds d'incompréhension devant mon frère, tellement heureux de me raconter son périple… et tellement naïf !

- Luffy… C'est pas un jeu, tu sais…

- Je sais ! C'est quand on aime beaucoup quelqu'un !

Je suis touché… et exaspéré. Je leur dirai deux mots moi à ces mecs ! Comment me sortir de là sans décevoir mon petit frère ? Comment… ?

- Ace, reprend Luffy avec douceur, je suis grand maintenant. Et je veux essayer avec toi… Parce que je t'aime beaucoup.

Sa voix naïve, son petit sourire heureux, simplement… Comment lui dire non ? J'en ai tellement envie moi aussi… Je verrai les conséquences plus tard ? Il recommence à m'embrasser, comment refuser ? Je m'en voudrai quand j'y repenserai demain. Pour le moment, je ne pense plus… Je ne profite pas de lui, mes sentiments sont sincères… J'aurais seulement aimé qu'il comprenne plus. Qu'il soit moins naïf… ou plus âgé… Ses lèvres m'embrouillent encore… Non, il est parfait. Il n'a besoin ni de moins, ni de plus.

Je m'abandonne à ses mains, à son corps, à sa bouche si tendre, souriante, pleine d'affection. Nos torses se retrouvent rapidement nus l'un contre l'autre, je le sens si près de moi, sa chaleur qui me hante, me transperce, me rend fort et me fait fondre à la fois. Comme un feu dévorant. Car c'est ce qu'il est, fou et libre comme les flammes, bouillant et fort comme ce qui s'en dégage. Au fond, Luffy j'aimerais tant être comme toi… être fait de feu et de sourires moi aussi… Sourit moi encore.

Je repousse doucement son visage pour descendre mes lèvres dans son cou, je le sens frémir de plaisir. Il me fait totalement confiance. Il s'abandonne à moi, les yeux fermés, il gémit de bonheur. Mes doigts ne cessent de parcourir son dos et je sens, malgré son jeune âge, ses muscles développés par les entrainements. Ils se contractent sous les sensations nouvelles. Et chaque soubresaut me pousse à continuer, à aller plus loin…

_J'ai détaché son pantalon, je m'en souviens, il ne demandait pas mieux. Il a toujours été tellement téméraire, prêt à tout pour ceux qu'il aime, pour moi. Cette nuit là, c'était nouveau autant pour lui que pour moi… Bien que j'avais pu voir beaucoup_ _de choses dans les revues de la ville, contrairement à lui. Je n'ai pas voulu le blesser, ni le brusquer. On n'a fait que se toucher, découvrir le corps de l'autre, se caresser… C'est à peine si Luffy a touché mon entrejambe et je suis venu dans sa main, pareil pour lui. C'était bien quand même. Ça m'a prit longtemps avant de comprendre, mais Luffy n'aurait pas pu avoir une meilleure première fois. Il m'aimait vraiment. Il m'a toujours aimé. Plus que comme un frère. Comme moi je l'aime. Mais j'étais tellement certain à ce moment__que personne ne pouvait m'aimer… Si j'avais su… Je lui aurais fait l'amour toutes les nuits. Et plus souvent encore…_

_J'avais peur de le brusquer, alors ce fut long avant de recommencer. J'essayais de ne pas être seul avec lui, j'avais un peu honte. Puis un jour, il s'est blessé. Rien de grave, une entaille, mais il avait les larmes aux yeux. J'ai voulu le rabrouer, mais je n'ai pas pu. J'avais envie de retrouver son corps depuis si longtemps… Et voir les larmes aux coins de ses cils, ses lèvres qui tremblaient, une toute petite goute de sang s'échapper de la blessure…_

- AAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEE !

Je le vois, là, dans les fougères. Je m'assoie au sol à côté de lui et le prend dans mes bras. Il ne comprend pas. Moi non plus. Je prends délicatement sa main blessée dans la mienne et embrasse la petite plaie au creux de sa paume. Il fait beau. J'ai comme… un mal de vivre. L'envie dévorante de tout ressentir. De tout gouter. Comme il m'arrive si souvent de ressentir près de Luffy, qui vit tellement pleinement qu'il me donne envie de vivre à mon tour.

- Ace ? Tu me frappes pas ?

- Pourquoi je le ferais ?

- Ben je chiale encore…

Cet imbécile _sait_ qu'il chiale. Il _sait_ que ça m'énerve. Il l'avoue ! Il fait exprès ? Je pourrais le frapper. Là, maintenant. Non… J'ai bien trop envie de l'embrasser… Des semaines, peut-être même un mois ou deux depuis nos derniers baisers dans la cabane ! J'en ai tellement envie. Je l'embrasse. Je le serre contre moi. Je l'embrasse encore. Il ne se fait pas prier. Il m'embrasse. Je l'embrasse…

- Ace…

- Ta gueule…

- J'ai cru que tu voulais plus m'aimer…

Je m'arrête, je l'observe. Il ressemble tant à un enfant apeuré. Il est cet enfant, craintif de m'avoir déplu. Je le vois rarement comme ça, incertain, fragile. Il ne sourit pas. Il a l'air sérieux.

- Je ne pourrai jamais cesser d'aimer mon frère.

Je lui offre un sourire. Je suis maladroit. Les rôles sont inversés, c'est moi qui le rassure, qui sourit. Ça me fait étrange. Je réconforte mon petit frère. C'est bien ça mon rôle ? Je n'en sais rien… Mais pour le moment… Pour le moment, j'ai… envie…

- Ace… On peut recommencer, dis ?

J'arque un sourcil. Il est innocent, candide… un peu trop démoniaque pour le dire angélique, mais tout de même. Il est simple. Adorable. Comment refuser ?

Les vêtements tombent en cascade. Moins craintifs que la première fois, plus aventureux. Un terrain qui, sans être connu, est du moins exploré. Alors on regarde plus loin, on s'intéresse aux détails. On sort du sentier de la dernière fois.

Mes lèvres ne cessent de vagabonder en douceur sur la peau de Luffy. Elles font leur chemin le long de sa mâchoire, embrassent chaque centimètre de son cou, couvrent son épaule de baiser… Mes lèvres s'emportent, agissent d'elles-mêmes. J'ai l'impression de ne plus me contrôler et pourtant, je suis heureux et je ne veux arrêter pour rien au monde.

J'allonge Luffy dans les fougères avec un sourire. Il se laisse faire avec bonheur. Il profite de chaque caresse, je le vois bien. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais le voir si bien me rend heureux. Léger. Je sens le ciel devenir plus accessible, je flotte, Luffy bien collé contre mon corps alors que mes lèvres ne cessent de chercher les siennes avidement.

Et mon frère, nu sous moi explore toutes ces nouvelles sensations avec délice. Il ferme à demi les yeux, cherche à accrocher à mon regard, mais ils peinent à ne pas tourner vers l'arrière sous les baisers. Il sent la rosée, sa peau goute le soleil. Ses mains s'accrochent à mon dos, caressent ma peau. Des effleurements inconscients, maladroits, ses mains glissent, se rattrapent. Et mon dos se couvre déjà de frissons.

Mes lèvres se font pressentes, fiévreuses. Je ne veux pas aller plus vite, je veux profiter de cette simple proximité avec mon frère… Mais mon corps m'emporte, me pousse plus loin. Je sens Luffy sous moi qui frotte son érection à la mienne, sans doute ne le réalise-t-il même pas…

Cette fois, je prends Luffy. En douceur, mais il a tant insisté pour que je lui montre plus. Je suis en lui quand mon plaisir vient et je sens le sien se coller à mon ventre. Je ne m'en veux pas cette fois. Je me sens bien.

- On recommencera bientôt, dis ?

Je ris doucement dans ses cheveux, j'embrasse son cou.

- Ouais… Aussi souvent que tu voudras, p'tit frère…

- … Maintenant ?

_Un autre rêve. Aussi parfait que les autres. Des souvenirs. Que je chérirai toute ma vie. Ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste. Je suis faible. Mais mon esprit vagabonde toujours. De plus en plus rapidement._

- AAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCEEEEEEEE ! J'ai attrapé un poisson !

- Haha ! Génial Luffy !

Il rit, moi aussi. Je suis bien avec lui. Il tient un énorme poisson au bout de son bras élastique. Le poisson gigote, Luffy arrête de rire. Il est en équilibre précaire sur un rocher. Le poisson lui donne un coup avec sa tête… Et voilà mon frère à la flotte ! Vraiment, quel boulet cet imbécile !

Je saute. Il n'y a pas profond d'eau, mais Luffy ne refait pas surface. Je le sors de l'eau sans difficulté, on est hilares. Tous les deux.

- C'est lui qui a bien faillit te manger !

Il rit de bon cœur, on est trempés, je l'embrasse. On roule dans l'herbe… Tant pi pour le diner… j'ai trouvé plus appétissant. J'ai le feu à dévorer. La vie à mordre. Et mon frère à aimer pour me faire oublier la faim, le noir et tout le reste.

_Luffy… Tu m'as aidé à vivre…_

- AAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSSAIRE !

- Merci, Luffy. Tu viens fêter avec moi dans la cabane ?

- Quoi, tous seul ? Mais Dadan…

- Plus tard…

Mon sourire lubrique lui fait comprendre. J'ai seize ans. Dans un an, je partirai. Dans un an, ce sera pour se dire au revoir que je l'entrainerai dans la cabane… Autant en profiter cette année !

Ses mains caressent mon corps habillement. Il me connait par cœur. Il sait exactement comment me faire perdre la tête… Et il est encore si jeune ! Tout ce qu'il a apprit à faire en à peine un an avec ses doigts… Sa bouche… Son bassin…

Je souris. Lui aussi. On sourit toujours dans ces moments là. Et puis l'un de nous fait une connerie. Là, c'est moi. Je saisis l'un de ses doigts entre mes lèvres, je le lèche sensuellement… Puis je le mords ! Il tente de retirer son doigt de ma bouche, mais je le tiens fort, alors son doigt s'allonge. On éclate de rire. On s'enlace. On échange un baiser…

Il embrasse mon corps, joue avec lui. Il laisse ses lèvres dériver sur mon ventre, sa langue s'égarer sur mon aine. Il caresse l'intérieur de mes cuisses avec le bout de ses doigts et un frisson exquis fait trembler mon corps en entier. Et puis ses lèvres se referment sur moi, sur mon désir rougit, dur, prêt à tout pour se soulager de cette envie…

_Luffy… Tu as si bien apprit à me connaitre. Chaque partie de mon âme, chaque saute d'humeur, chaque sourire… Mon corps… Ma tête… Tu me connais mieux que personne…_

- AAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEE ! Je suis en haut, viens !

Je pars bientôt, dans quelques jours. Je le sais. Il le sait. On a hâte tous les deux. On va s'ennuyer tous les deux. On sera seuls. On sera tristes. Mais on sera heureux. En attendant… On s'entraine. Beaucoup. Surtout au niveau de nos hanches. On fait beaucoup d'exercices pour assouplir nos hanches. Au moins trois fois par jours. Il va terriblement me manquer mon petit frère.

Je suis déjà nu. Lui aussi. Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais voilà que je rentre en lui. Tout va si vite. On est tellement pressés de s'aimer en sachant qu'on se rapproche un peu plus de la dernière fois à chaque seconde qui s'écoule. Je pose mes mains de chaque côté de son bassin, il est à quatre pattes devant moi… Et je commence un mouvement de vas-et-viens empressé, passionné. Je laisse des sons s'échapper de ma gorge, accompagner le claquement régulier de ses fesses percutant mes cuisses. Il accompagne mes plaintes. Il adore.

- Luffy… Je vais…

- Attends encore un peu !

- Oh… Luffy…

- Attend ! Si tu viens, t'as perdu et t'es dessous la prochaine fois…

- Dans tes rêves !

- Humm… Tu hurles de plaisir dans mes rêves, Ace… Et c'est toi qui es à quatre pattes !

_Je n'avais jamais voulu avant. Mais je tenais à lui faire plaisir la dernière fois. Le jour de mes 17 ans. Faire quelque chose de spécial. J'avais peur au début, les premières fois, en le voyant avoir mal… puis j'avais voulu l'embêter en refusant d'être dessous, mais…_

- AAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEE ! Oh… Ace…

Quoi ? Déjà ? Il s'effondre sur mon dos. À bout de souffle. J'ai eu un mal de chien pour _ça_ ? Mais je commençais tout juste à aimer !

- Eh ben… ? Je croyais que ça devait être la meilleure nuit de ma vie !

- Attends… C'était que le premier round… Je reprends mon souffle et je te fais voir… ce que ça fait… Dans deux minutes… C'est juste que… C'est pas comme ta main ou ta bouche, c'est… tellement plus chaud… et serré… Et… toi…

Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de rire ou de le frapper. Vraiment ? Deux coups de reins et il vient ? Comme ça ? Et il s'effondre. Même pas la décence de sortir son machin de moi ! D'accord, c'est nouveau pour lui, mais tout de même !

- Ok… Ok, je repars !

- Quoi ?

- Oui ! Je suis prêt !

Même pas une minute après ? C'est un surhomme du sexe mon petit frère ! C'est à peine s'il a ramolli, il est dur de nouveau. Et il commence des mouvements lents et amoureux, je sens encore sa semence en moi. C'est tellement bon cette douceur inhabituelle. Comme les premières fois, quand on découvrait… Et je le sens ! Ce point à l'intérieur de moi ! J'en crierais de surprise et de plaisir. C'est donc ça ? Ce que Luffy ressent ?

Il se penche sur moi, embrasse mon dos, ma nuque, appuie sa joue brulante dans le creux de mes omoplates. Et il bouge lentement son bassin en gémissant doucement, tout près de mon oreille. Je me sens m'échauffer. Mes yeux se ferment quand Luffy entre en moi, je soupire quand il en sort. Je sens tant de choses. Une main remonte le long de ma cuisse, contourne ma hanche en la chatouillant doucement, passe sur mon ventre, fait quelques fantaisies autour de mon nombril, descend…

Je ne peux empêcher un gémissement de franchir mes lèvres quand sa main saisit mon sexe. Très éloquent. Je sais qu'il sourit dans mon dos. Il n'a même pas encore bougé sa main. Mon corps se couvre de sueur. Des perles salées qui se mêlent à celles sur le corps de mon frère. Des diamants qui brillent dans la pénombre.

Luffy cesse de bouger, complètement à l'intérieur de moi. Il attend. Il veut jouer. Je bouge timidement mon bassin. Il se retire dans une lente torture… Et revient d'un coup sec en moi, heurtant durement ce plaisir dévorant, faisant sortir sous la surprise un réel cri. Et il ne bouge plus. Il attend. Je reprends mon souffle. C'était si bon ! Cet unique coup de reins… C'était…

- Encore, Luffy…

Ma voix est fiévreuse. Je n'ai accepté d'être dessous que pour lui faire plaisir, mais… Mais ! Si j'avais su avant… ! Il se retire encore doucement, sa main commence un mouvement sur mon membre, il me mord l'épaule et revient brutalement en moi en même temps.

_J'ai hurlé. Pour la première fois dans un tel moment, certainement. J'ai hurlé à en mourir de bonheur. Dadan m'a certainement entendu ! J'ai hurlé si fort… Et Luffy s'est bien moqué de moi quand je me suis libéré sur le plancher après un si court moment. Je l'ai envoyé paitre. Et quelques minutes plus tard, on a recommencé. On a inversé les positions. Et encore une fois. Et puis une autre. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de fois on peut faire l'amour en une soirée, mais on a certainement explosé les statistiques, prenant le relais quand l'autre tremblait trop pour continuer d'être dessus, s'embrassant pour reprendre notre souffle, hurlant plus fort pour se calmer, demandant plus à mi-voix pour se reposer… _

_Et puis je suis partit. Je savais bien que je reverrais Luffy… Mais je savais aussi qu'il me manquerait terriblement d'ici là… Et puis c'est arrivé. Sur cette île dont je ne me souviens même plus du nom… Trois ans plus tard, capitaine de son bateau, mon petit frère ! Rien de moins !_

- AAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE ! Je suis tellement content de te voir ! Ça fait super longtemps ! Raconte moi tes… AÏE ! TU M'AS FRAPPÉ ! ÇA FAIT MAL !

- Toujours aussi bruyant, Luffy…

J'ai beaucoup changé. Je suis un homme. Lui aussi… je crois… Il crie toujours aussi fort. Je le saisis par le bras et l'entraîne de force dans une ruelle non loin. Je ne dis rien de plus. Il se laisse entrainer sans comprendre. Cette simple phrase que je lui ai lancée, ma voix brulante, pleine d'une douceur contenue, l'œillade coquine, à la fois provoquante et tellement, tellement pleine de bonheur. Ça devra lui suffire pour le moment, j'ai pas envie de retrouvailles fraternelles, je veux plus… J'attends ce moment depuis… Depuis…

Je sens mon cœur s'emplir de joie, j'en hurlerais. Et ma tête se noie dans les questions que je meurs d'envie de lui poser. Mais mon corps, lui… éclipse tout le reste. Au fond, je m'en fiche d'être heureux et de savoir comment va sa vie ! Tout ce qui importe quand je plaque Luffy au mur de la ruelle, c'est qu'il est là. Que je peux l'embrasser sauvagement sans craindre de me réveiller. Ce moment, j'en ai rêvé toutes les nuits depuis trois ans. Lui aussi. Je le vois à la chaleur du baiser qu'il me rend. Ses lèvres brulantes, ses mains enflammées…

Un désir animal monte en moi, je ne contrôle plus rien, mes doigts déshabillent mon frère, je ne lui ai même pas demandé comment il va… Même pas dit bonjour ! …Il ne s'en plaint pas non plus ! Il ne cherche pas à parler. Plus tard… Il sait, il ressent la même chose que moi. Plus tard, on parlera… Si on y arrive… Tellement de temps à rattraper ! … Mon petit frère…

Ses mains sur mon corps n'ont rien oublié, elles me font chavirer, ma tête tourne, tous mes repères tombent. Des flammes sortent de mon corps, brulantes d'envie, mais nullement douloureuses pour mon jeune frère… mon amant. Il est étonné une demi-seconde, à peine, et il glisse le long de mon corps pour libérer mon sexe, qu'il avale sans attendre. À quoi bon poser des questions dont il n'écouterait même pas la réponse ?

_Quelles retrouvailles dans la ruelle ! Ensuite on a mangé. Puis dormis dans le resto. Puis on est retournés dans la ruelle… Je crois qu'il était fier de moi. Fier d'être mon frère. Il m'admire, il veut devenir comme moi, mais… S'il savait à quel point je lui dois ce que je suis. C'est lui qui m'a inspiré. Lui qui a allumé cette flamme en moi, m'a transmit son feu. Je lui doits tout ce que je suis aujourd'hui, et j'en suis fier. J'espère seulement qu'il choisira d'autres chemins que les miens._

_Car moi, il ne me reste que des souvenirs. De tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette ruelle quand on s'est retrouvés…_

- AAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE !

- Moins fort… Luffyyy…

- J'y peux rien ! Oh ! OH ! Encore Ace, t'arrêtes pas…

Il est penché, ses mains sont contre le mur, je tiens fermement entre les miennes ses hanches offertes et je donne des coups de bassins à en faire trembler l'univers. Sa peau est brulante, ses gémissements, exquis, et lui… lui il est là, enfin !

Je sens mon corps s'engourdir, ses mains glissent, je perds le rythme. Le plaisir monte, le sang pulse à mes oreilles. Je me retiens, je dois me retenir… Continuer mes coups de hanches, guider le bassin de Luffy… Lui montrer combien il m'a manqué, à quel point je tiens à lui. Il me sourit par-dessus son épaule. Je comprends : si je viens en premier, j'ai perdu.

Je plante mes ongles dans sa peau, je soupire, je dois tenir…

_Et puis le lendemain, à l'hôtel…_

- AAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEE !

- Oh… Luffy… C'était… tellement bon…

- Je sais…

J'ai vu la mer. J'ai vu le ciel. J'ai vu les étoiles. Et je m'endors en serrant Luffy contre moi, sentant encore sa semence s'écouler hors de moi. Je caresse ses cheveux de mes lèvres, mais il dort déjà. Je souris et ferme les yeux à mon tour. Non, il n'a pas perdu la main mon frère. Il bouge toujours aussi bien. Il est toujours aussi parfait. Je l'aime toujours autant qu'il m'exaspère.

J'ouvre un œil quelques secondes après l'avoir fermé. Le matin est encore loin, je vois les étoiles qui brillent dans le ciel par l'interstice du rideau. Je regarde Luffy. Dormir ? Vraiment ? Mais je suis encore dur !

Je caresse innocemment ses côtes et son dos. Bien sûr, il ne se réveille pas. Mais de légers frissons couvrent sa peau et il fronce les sourcils dans son sommeil. J'embrasse son front, ses paupières closes, son nez, ses lèvres. Il dort toujours… J'en ai rien à foutre.

J'ondule doucement mon bassin contre le sien, caresses ses fesses, son ventre, ses cuisses. Puis, je le retourne sur le dos et grimpe sur lui. Il gémit doucement, sans se réveiller. Alors, j'embrasse son cou tellement sensible, je descends mes lèvres sur son épaule, puis sur son mamelon. Il ne tarde pas à durcir sous ma langue et Luffy commence à se tordre étrangement, prit d'assaut par des sensations qui n'ont rien à faire dans ses rêves.

Je glisse mes lèvres sur son ventre contracté, aussi solide qu'un mur. J'en ai des frissons tant son corps est devenu celui d'un homme. Fort. Bien plus que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer… en seulement trois ans… Tellement désirable…

Je descends en contournant son nombril, je sais que ça le chatouille et je ne veux pas le réveiller à cause d'un chatouillis… Non, je veux le tirer des bras de Morphée d'une manière bien plus agréable… à en perdre la tête.

J'arrive finalement à son sexe, à demi-dur. Je souffle doucement dessus et le caresse de ma langue, le frôle à peine. Il se gonfle à vue d'œil, demande plus sans vraiment avoir l'accord de son propriétaire. Dans un dernier sourire pour le visage endormi de mon frère, je prends son membre en bouche et l'enfonce dans ma gorge aussi loin que possible.

Luffy ouvre brutalement les yeux et se redresse brutalement en position assise. Je savais qu'il risquait de faire ça. Il n'a même pas fini son mouvement que je le repousse brutalement sur son torse. Il retombe aussi rapidement qu'il s'est levé dans un gémissement incontrôlé.

Mon regard lui sourit quand il le voit enfin. Un sourire amusé s'étale sur son visage plein de surprise.

- Encore ?

Quelle bonne blague ! Bien sûr, encore ! Je ne réponds pas, mais je commence un va-et-vient sur son membre à présent très solide avec ma bouche. Il gémit mon nom et perd les doigts de sa main dans mes cheveux pour m'encourager. Déraisonnable ? Abusif ? Et alors ? J'en ai envie ! Lui aussi ! Puis j'adore quand c'est lui que me prend et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en profiter assez gamin !

- Tu veux encore que je te prenne ? il me demande.

Je délaisse son sexe rougit et plein de salive.

- Ouais.

- Tu vas m'épuiser…

- Même si je le voulais, c'est sans doute moi qui tomberais d'épuisement avant…

Il rit, m'attire à lui, m'embrasse. Nos sexes se caressent, le sien, humide, le mien, brulant. C'est bien le seul point où il m'est supérieur… Que j'admets à voix haute, du moins… Après tout, je n'arrivais plus à bouger dans la cabane, trois ans plus tôt, le jour de mon départ… Et lui, il continuait de m'aimer au-delà de toutes les capacités humaines.

- T'as raison… Tu ne tiendrais certainement pas jusqu'au matin…

Cet air faussement déçu, ce petit sourire en coin… Un défi ? Une proposition ? Peu importe ! Je prends tout !

- C'est pour ça que je compte sur toi !

_Et une autre nuit interminable et magnifique a suivit. J'ignore encore combien de fois j'ai pu venir, mais la femme de chambre de l'hôtel a certainement dû prendre des gants pour toucher les draps le lendemain. Et chaque échange était plus doux que le précédent. Chaque étoile qui mourrait dans le ciel nous rappelait le matin proche. Alors nos gestes devenaient aimants, caressants. Un doux au revoir. Tout en délicatesse. Une promesse d'aimer toujours, même si le temps est une barrière qui nous laisse à nous même._

_Et puis il est partit. Nos sourires étaient un peu forcés. Nous avions déjà hâte de nous croiser de nouveau. D'avoir vécu de nouvelles aventures à raconter. Je l'ai revu ailleurs… Heureusement, ça n'a pas prit trois ans de plus cette fois-ci._

- AAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEE !

- LUUUFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Je hurle son nom. C'est si bon… Sa manière de m'embrasser, de me toucher… Ses doigts se perdent dans mes cheveux, je me penche sur lui, je répond à sa demande muette et l'embrasse, encore. Nos souffles se mêlent, nos lèvres se reconnaissent, nos langues s'étreignent. Son autre main se presse contre mes fesses. J'ai cessé de bouger. Je recommence, doucement cette fois, je profite de chaque seconde.

- Luffy…

Ma voix est un murmure. Je souris. J'ai appris à sourire. Sans lui, je ne saurais pas comment, mais je souris…

- Hum… Ace…

- Je t'aime, Luffy.

- Ace… Je sais… Moi aussi, depuis vraiment longtemps, mais…

- Je sais, j'étais stupide… J'en aurais profité plus quand on était gamin si j'avais été moins…

Luffy m'embrasse. Il a raison. Quand on commence quelque chose, on le fini avant de parler. Alors je reprends mes coups de hanches. Luffy… Luffy…

- Ace… moi aussi, Ace… Je t'aime…

Il semble perdu à la frontière du réel et du rêve. Je me sens m'y perdre moi aussi. Ça me fait l'effet d'un éclaire en pleine poitrine l'entendre chuchoter ainsi, perdu où tout est vrai, me dire qu'il m'aime… M'a toujours aimé. J'ai été tellement stupide quand j'étais gamin !

Je souris tendrement et ralentit mes coups de reins, les rends langoureux, amoureux. Luffy ne comprend pas, mais mon sourire le rassure. Il noue ses bras autour de mon cou en ronronnant. Peu lui importe que j'aie un rythme de pirate endiablé ou celui d'un amant de porcelaine, il m'aime comme je suis, peu importe ce que je fais. Je niche mon nez dans son cou, le remonte dans ses mèches folles derrière son oreille, dépose un baiser, un soupir…

Il me serre un peu plus. Je sais qu'il comprend cet amour, cette douceur que je lui offre… Que je ne saurais lui offrir à un autre moment. Mon membre entre doucement en lui, en ressort presque, y retourne, craintif de s'éloigner trop de cette chaleur rassurante. Mais tout a la douceur d'une caresse, d'un effleurement.

- Je t'ai toujours aimé Luffy… Plus que je m'aimais moi-même à l'époque…

- Je sais… Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas frappé autant…

Comment ne pas sourire ? Il m'aurait dit ça à n'importe quel moment, je l'aurais encore frappé… Mais pas maintenant. Je veux lui montrer à quel point j'ai réalisé tout l'amour que j'ai à lui donner depuis la dernière fois… Cet amour que je n'ai pas su exprimer avant. Hors de question de tout gâcher. Ça peut paraître trop romantique, je m'en fou. C'est pas vraiment pour lui que je fais ça. C'est pour moi. Parce que j'ai besoin de le rendre heureux et de lui faire comprendre pour être complet à mon tour. C'est ma rédemption. Mon envie de vivre le moment présent. De voir l'avenir… De remercier mon frère d'avoir toujours cru en moi.

- Ace… Humm… Ace…

_Luffy… C'était la dernière fois. Je n'ai plus rien à me souvenir. Plus aucun rêve ne vient. Que cet enfer. Ce cauchemar. Au fond de cette mer que j'ai tant aimé, que j'ai parcouru avant tant de plaisir, plein de vie et de liberté. Mais elle m'a engloutit dans ses entrailles et me garde prisonnier. Me livre à la mort… Vas-t-en Luffy !_

- AAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEE !

_J'ouvre les yeux. Deux gardes sont devant moi. C'est l'heure du départ. Et ce n'est pas Luffy qui est venu me chercher en premier… Tant pi. J'assumerai mes choix jusqu'au bout. Pardonne-moi, Luffy. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été un grand frère à la hauteur. De ne pas t'avoir dit assez souvent… à quel point je t'aime._

- AAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE ! ATTENDS-MOI ! J'Y SUIS PRESQUE ! AAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEE !

_Mais moi, je ne suis plus là. Je suis déjà mort…_


End file.
